


Run!

by paranoidangel



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2011, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose meets an interesting girl fond of running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinyjenni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2011.

"And don't come back!"

Rose rounded the corner to find a girl not much older than she kicking a drainpipe. "What's the drainpipe ever done to you?" she asked, joking. But her smile turned to a frown when she saw something purple and furry slithering out of the drainpipe. "What's that?"

"Not dead," the dark haired girl replied, not quite answering her question. As she turned to Rose and then back to the drainpipe Rose noticed she had 'Ace' written on the back of her jacket. Rose wasn't sure what it stood for. "All right, now you've asked for it." She pulled a grey spray-can out of her jacket pocket and threw it at the purple thing. "Run!"

Rose discovered why they were running when there was a small explosion behind them. She looked behind her to see the purple thing strewn across the pavement and half the drainpipe was missing. "Someone's going to wonder what that was."

"Nitro 9," the girl replied, proudly.

She wasn't very good at answering questions in a way that made sense. But before Rose could ask any more there were shouts and footsteps coming their way. "I know a way out of here." She took the other girl down alleyways and back streets until they were far enough away to be safe.

"Thanks," she said. "Look, I've got to be getting back. The Professor will wonder where I am." She ran off before Rose could ask her name or what that purple thing was.

A few days later, when the local gossip had died down, Rose forgot all about the incident. It was a few years later when a man in Henrik's told her to run that she was reminded of the girl. She meant to ask the Doctor if he knew anything, but what with travel to other times and nearly getting killed on more than one occasion, it went right out of her head.


End file.
